<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why The Hell Did You Make A Discord Server? by TheCopperSoulBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439904">Why The Hell Did You Make A Discord Server?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperSoulBox/pseuds/TheCopperSoulBox'>TheCopperSoulBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but you already knew that), Agender Rich Goranski, Aromantic Jenna Rolan, Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Coming Out, Demigirl Christine Canigula, Discord shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/M, Group chat, M/M, No Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Brooke Lohst, Pansexual Jake Dillinger, Rated teen for swearing, Texting, Trans Michael Mell, chatfic, chloe isn't straight but she doesn't know what she is, established stagedorks, i literally made this purely for my own amusement, literally the only plot is expensive headphones, no real plot either, past unrequited boyf riends, pining expensive headphones, probably, so they’ve mostly recovered, takes place several months after the musical, that applies to several people, they play minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCopperSoulBox/pseuds/TheCopperSoulBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Bi Bitch</b><br/>bc?? its fun?? i get to talk to you guys??</p>
<p><b>YourValentine</b><br/>Yeah but you could have just made a group chat</p>
<p>Like in the DMs?</p>
<p><b>JakeyD</b><br/>rich sliding into all of our dms</p>
<p><b>xGossipGirlx</b><br/>Like the bi bitch he is</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Rich makes a discord server to talk to his friends, but he doesn't actually know how to use it. Hijinks ensue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rich's Ultimate Admin Powers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know what we absolutely definitely needed? Another chat fic.</p>
<p>I literally cannot promise anything from this fic. This is purely self-indulgent, no real plot or actual direction, and I've never been a discord admin so half the stuff might not even be accurate (e.g. discord doesn't announce when someone's nickname changes but I put that in so it's easier to follow along with). Also no timestamps, because I'm lazy.</p>
<p>Usernames (at least to begin with):<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere<br/>Michael - RetroMM<br/>Rich - ThatGuyRich<br/>Jake - JakeyD<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[general]</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>Welcome to Squip Squad</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; A wild ThatGuyRich appeared!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
hell yeah lets get this show on the road!!</p>
<p>wait</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; Welcome, JakeyD. We hope you brought pizza.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>ThatGuyRich changed their nickname to Bi Bitch.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
fuck yeah</p>
<p>oh hey jake</p>
<p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
wassup! nice name</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; LohstInYou hopped onto the server.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; Good to see you, YourValentine.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
thanks i thought long and hard about it</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Of course it’s long and hard when it comes to you Rich</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
rude</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
that’s rich??</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; Welcome xGossipGirlx. Say hi!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yeah? Who else do we know that would call themselves a “bi bitch”?</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
I like that I dont need to scroll up to know who youre talking about</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
i see my reputation precedes me</p>
<p>this is solely a good thing of course</p>
<p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
absolutely bro</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere is present!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
jake i feel like you’re encouraging him when you shouldn’t be</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
What’s going on?</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Rich is having a big ego</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
hey! let me have this</p>
<p>btw jer wheres mikey???</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I’m sure he’ll pop on in a second</p>
<p>Also don’t call him Mikey, he’ll hit you</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
aw but why</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I dunno man it’s not really his thing I guess</p>
<p>Also Christine is downloading discord she didn’t have it yet</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
awww she’s getting discord for us!!</p>
<p>i feel loved &lt;3</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; RetroMM has made their grand entrance.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Brooke didnt you also just get discord like...last week</p>
<p>
  <strong>RetroMM changed their nickname to Player 1.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
yeah but it’s christine so it means more</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
damn I didn’t know christine meant so much to you brooke</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
as if you don’t feel honored by her presence?</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
...touché</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Hey Michael!</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
hey jeremy!</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
You actually joined!</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
yeah I felt bad just leaving the invite there</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
BITCH u werent gonna join??</p>
<p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
bro i’m hurt</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
group chats with lots of people just aren’t my thing sorry</p>
<p>I did it for you guys though</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Theres only 8 of us including you?</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
8 is a big and scary number</p>
<p>
  <strong>-&gt; Shookspeare just showed up!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
SHOOKSPEARE???</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Omg thats brilliant I love it</p>
<p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Hi! It’s Christine :D</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
thats so fucking good holy shit</p>
<p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Thanks! Jeremy suggested it! I’ve never had discord before so you know :P</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
tallass i applaud you</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Thanks</p>
<p>I know this will be the only time this happens so I’m cherishing it</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Ok now that everybody’s here</p>
<p>Rich</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
?</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Why the hell did you make a discord server?</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
bc?? its fun?? i get to talk to you guys??</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yeah but you could have just made a group chat</p>
<p>Like in the DMs?</p>
<p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
rich sliding into all of our dms</p>
<p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Like the bi bitch he is</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
ok maybe so</p>
<p>but this way i have ~ultimate admin powers~ and i intend to exploit that fact</p>
<p>speaking of which</p>
<p>
  <strong>Bi Bitch changed JakeyD’s nickname to Jake The Himbo.</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Jesus it’s already started</p>
<p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
bro what</p>
<p>i don’t even know what that is</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
exactly! himbo energy</p>
<p>also your name was boring dude like cmon</p>
<p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
it’s your nickname for me!</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Aren’t himbos supposed to be like...dumb? Isn’t Jake super smart?</p>
<p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
in class maybe but in general no</p>
<p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
awww jakeee</p>
<p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
it’s true though and i accept that fact</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
also rich is right in that you can do way more stuff in a server</p>
<p>like have voice channels</p>
<p>you can also do some more shit with text channels and roles and stuff</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
yeah and i would totally deck this thing out if i knew how to do it</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
I can teach you if you want</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
yesss teach me mikeyyy</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
mikey?</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
oh shit yeah not ur thing sorry</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
no I was just surprised</p>
<p>you’ve never called me that before</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
oh</p>
<p>yo heere turns out you were wrong</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I thought he would</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
what?</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
he said u would hit me</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
what? no</p>
<p>you think I have the confidence?</p>
<p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Yeah</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
well you thought wrong</p>
<p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>
michael join the voice chat and help meee</p>
<p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
sure</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Btw I was writing this for fun and just recently decided to post it so I’ve already got a bunch of chapters written and tbh the quality hardly improves at all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dicks and Roosters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Bi Bitch</b><br/>bc theyre roosters</p><p>as in cockerels</p><p>as in...cocks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided not to have everyone in every chapter because it's slightly easier to keep track of and not everyone would be on all the time anyway, hope you don't mind!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Bi Bitch<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Why is the voice channel called ‘dicks’?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>why is the text channel called roosters?</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>ok so it turns out i suck at this</p><p>michael tried to help but im useless</p><p>renaming things is easy tho!! so i did that</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>ok but why roosters?</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>bc theyre roosters</p><p>as in cockerels</p><p>as in...cocks</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Wow</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>im very creative i know</p><p>gotta make up for my admin incompetence somehow</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>hey rich if you make me admin I can set it up for you</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>u would do that for me?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I mean,, yeah</p><p>I know how to do it so I may as well help</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>okie</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 is now an admin.</strong>
</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Wait really?</p><p>He asks for admin and you just give it to him?</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>i trust him</p><p>more than the rest of you anyway</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>You shouldn’t</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>jer come on I’m not gonna do anything</p><p>...except this</p><p><strong>Bi Bitch</strong><br/>??</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 changed Bi Bitch’s nickname to Totally Bi Now.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Totally Bi Now</strong><br/>…</p><p>ur not gonna let me live that down r u</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I could make it worse</p><p><strong>Totally Bi Now</strong><br/>what how</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 changed Totally Bi Now’s nickname to Is He Single???.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>ok fuck off</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Is this some reference that I’m not getting?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Yeah</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>rich was lowkey flirting with me in the hospital</p><p>y’know after the whole squipcident went down</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Of course he was</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>ok in my defence i was drugged up on pain meds and didnt know u were behind me</p><p>also i had just realised i was attracted to dudes and ur a good looking guy mell</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>oh</p><p>thanks?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>it’s true michael! you’re rather dashing</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>But you wear basically the same outfit all the time so nobody notices</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>chloe! all of us noticed :(</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>um. thanks I guess</p><p>can we change the subject?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>aww is mikey flustered??</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>He totally is</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 changed ImHeere’s nickname to I’m Joking.</strong>
</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>What</p><p>Oh</p><p>Christine told you about that huh</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>she sure did</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>This is uncalled for</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Context?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>“I’m joking” “well I’m jeremy”</p><p>part of their first conversation according to christine</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>good job jer</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>aww never change jerry</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>I mean we’re dating now so like</p><p>Anything is possible apparently</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>is that why you’re not changing it back?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>No I’m gonna keep it out of spite</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>valid</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise it becomes slightly more interesting eventually. (Also let's pretend that making someone admin is as easy as pressing a button because I didn't realise how it works.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. People Are Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brooke has an announcement. Jake has a realisation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part of me is tempted to update this more frequently, but I'll probably run out of pre-written chapters if I do that...hm. We'll see.</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Jake - Jake The Himbo<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>xGossipGirlx has changed their nickname to Rolan On Down.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Felt the need for a change</p><p>Im a reformed person</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>and we love that for u</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>hey guys can i tell you something?</p><p>it’s kinda serious</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>course you can</p><p><strong>Shookespeare</strong><br/>Of course!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>We’re listening</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>hell yeah</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>we love u brooke</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>ok but i haven’t said my thing yet</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Somehow I doubt thats gonna change anything</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Everything alright Brooke?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>oh yeah everything’s fine nothing’s wrong!!!</p><p>i just thought i should let you know</p><p>i’m pansexual</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>ayyyy we got another one!</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Aw Brooke we love you!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>thanks for telling us brooke</p><p>I’m proud of you</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>&lt;3</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>aww thanks guys!</p><p>i knew you’d be fine with it but like</p><p>i was still kinda nervous you know?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>that’s just how coming out is unfortunately</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>wait michael</p><p>can we make a text channel for just the gays??</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>as far as I’m aware I’m the only gay here?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>u know what i mean</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>well yeah you can make a text channel and only give certain people access I think</p><p>you have to give people roles</p><p>didn’t I tell you how to do this?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>as if i remember anything you taught me</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>wow rude</p><p>I’ll do it though gimme a minute</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>okay wait</p><p>not to be dumbass on main but</p><p>what does pansexual mean?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>...Seriously?</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>what??? i’m genuinely asking!</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>it’s when you’re attracted to anybody regardless of gender</p><p>like gender has nothing to do with whether i’m attracted to someone or not</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>wait there’s a word for that?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>...Jake</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>There is a word for that!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>bro r u saying what i think ur saying?</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>shit man i think i’m pansexual</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>congrats man</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>aww jake lol</p><p>pans supporting pans!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>What a way to figure it out</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>well it’s not like i didn’t know</p><p>i just didn’t know it had a name</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>What have you been calling it then?</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>idk i’ve just always thought of it like “people are hot what do i do”</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Pfft hahahah I love that</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Thats valid</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>michael add jake to the rainbow channel</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>you know you can do this yourself right</p><p>like you can learn how to do it so you don’t have to rely on me</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yeh but its easier to ask u</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Wait you already made the second text channel?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>yeah you can’t see it bc you don’t have permission</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>we’re having a blast on our rainbow channel :D</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>but no one’s said anything yet?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>jake shh they don’t know that</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>oh sorry</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Sounds riveting</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>absolutely it is</p><p>and to get in on this riveting action, all you gotta do is not be straight</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Ok</p><p>Im aromantic</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>wait fr?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Yeah fr</p><p>Aromantic fuck-knows-sexual</p><p>I wasnt hiding it or anything</p><p>I just never said bc it didnt seem important</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Of course it’s important! We love you Jenna!</p><p>I’m happy you told us :D</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Aww, thanks Chrissy</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>michael do the honors!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>you know it’s not that hard, right? I might just force you to do it yourself</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>and leave jenna out of the wonder that is the rainbow channel??</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Force him to learn Michael, Im willing to wait as long as it takes</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>...okay not to be dumbass on main but...</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>JAKE FOR FUCKS SAKE</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry, they'll all end up on that text channel eventually. They just don't know that yet. (Also they explained what aromantic is to Jake and he decided he's <i>not</i> that, in case you're wondering).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Muppet References</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Rolan On Down</b><br/>Ok now that Ive finally gained access</p><p><b>Is He Single???</b><br/>FORGIVE ME JENNA FOR THAT HORRIBLE CRIME</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You probably already knew this, but nickname changes only apply to the server you changed it on, which is why everyone has their original username when texting in DMs. Hopefully that doesn't get confusing.</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere / I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Jake - JakeyD / Jake The Himbo<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx / Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Question</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere added Shookspeare to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere added JakeyD to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere added LohstInYou to the group.</strong>
</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
nice chat name</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere added YourValentine to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; ImHeere added xGossipGirlx to the group.</strong>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Shut up I’m not creative</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
what’s this for jerry?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Ok I feel like I need to talk about this</p><p>Does anyone else think Michael and Rich are starting to act differently around each other?</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Oh thats why you didnt add them</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yes thank you somebody else said it!</p><p>Something is definitely happening with those two</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Really?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i mean...i noticed they’ve been talking more</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
They’ve been acting more fond towards each other as of late</p><p>Like when they’re messaging on the server half the time they’re talking to each other</p><p>And in real life they’ve started gravitating towards each other as well</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Yeah they’ve been on mostly good terms since you know what but something’s changed…</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
ohhh yeah i get what you mean</p><p>like they’re closer somehow?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Something like that, yeah</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
It’s been like this for a while but it got worse after they spent the evening together on the voice channel, when Michael first tried to teach Rich how to customise the server</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Weren’t they on there for like three hours?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
yeah and they were on their own for most of it</p><p>they could have been doing anything in that time</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Do you think they got together?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
No, they’re more likely pining</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
how are you so sure?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
If they’d gotten together it would’ve had to have been recent</p><p>Like, server creation or later recent, because that’s when their behaviour changed</p><p>And usually when people recently started dating they have this happy glow to them that I haven’t seen yet</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Happy glow?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yes, Jeremy, are you questioning me?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
No ma’am!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
As I thought</p><p>But yeah you know it when you see it</p><p>Remember when Jeremy and Christine became official?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
ohh, that’s what you mean</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
What? We weren’t that bad!!!</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Jeremy, I adore you, but you absolutely were. Even I could see it :P</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
You were quite glowy too, Christine</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
she wasn’t as bad as jer though</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Can we go back to talking about Michael and Rich please???</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Aww! You’re cute :D</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Christine!!!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yeah sure</p><p>They like each other</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Do you think they even realise?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
rich is for sure attracted to michael and he knows it</p><p>like he mentions “how hot headphones is” all the time</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
he does??</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
at least to me yeah</p><p>i’m sure he’s said it in front of the group tho</p><p>but idk if he realises how far that attraction goes</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
So hes aware of the physical attraction but not the emotional?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i think so yeah</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Michael’s had a couple crushes before and usually he’s told me like...around the time I noticed he was acting differently</p><p>It’s usually when he first notices too</p><p>So either he doesn’t want to tell me for some reason or he hasn’t actually realised and I think it’s the second one</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Ok</p><p>So we have two pining idiots who don’t realise that they’re pining idiots</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Yup</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
what do we do?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I say we should let them be!</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
yeah I wanna see how this plays out</p><p>but if it goes on too long i’m intervening</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I don’t want to meddle though…</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
don’t worry chrissy we’re not meddling yet!</p><p>just maybe in the future if it gets too frustrating to just sit back and watch</p><p>at that point you might be wanting to meddle too</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I guess :/</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
For now I just wanna see how much Mell is willing to do just because Rich asked him to</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Well right now he is actually forcing Rich to learn how to give people roles</p><p>Im still waiting to see that rainbow channel</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Wait you still don’t have access to it?</p><p>You were supposed to be added yesterday, how bad is Rich at being an admin?</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Honestly I think he just forgot</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
are you sure you’re not on it jenna?</p><p>not that it matters much bc no one’s said anything yet lmao</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Hang on Im gonna message Michael</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[rainbow-connection]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Ok now that Ive finally gained access</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
FORGIVE ME JENNA FOR THAT HORRIBLE CRIME</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
he struggled for half an hour then got distracted</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
HOW COULD I DARE LEAVE SOMEONE WORTHY OUT OF RAINBOW CONNECTION</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Yeah I was gonna ask</p><p>Why is it called rainbow connection?</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
oh shit we’re actually talking on here alright</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
rich named it</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
hey im not just dick jokes yknow</p><p>i have some culture</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
You made a muppets reference</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
i mean i think it’s fitting</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
look there wasnt a lot to watch at the hospital ok</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
dude I brought a shit ton of stuff every time I visited</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
yeah but when u werent there</p><p>i watched a lot of muppets when i wasnt asleep</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
I left the stuff for you??</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
stoppp ur invalidating my explanation for the muppets reference mikey</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
man I’m still not used to you calling me that</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
shit sorry</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
nah don’t worry about it</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Rich what did you even want this text channel for?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
solidarity</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
that’s valid</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>xGossipGirlx -&gt; Question</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
[image01.png]</p><p>Look at these idiots</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Yeah they definitely like each other</p><p>I think the ‘mikey’ thing is pretty telling</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
jennaaaa you can’t just go sharing the rainbow channel with everyone!</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
yeah jenna i’m disappointed in you</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Oh shit sorry I wont do it again I promise</p><p>I just thought it was cute</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
it is cute and we forgive you</p><p>i mean rich might not but he doesn’t need to know</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
What was the muppets reference?</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Nuh uh Jeremy! From now on, what happens in rainbow channel stays in rainbow channel</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
yeah from now on</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Shut up Jake</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me, writing this chapter: Man...I don't know how romance works. Is this how people act when they're dating? Or when they like each other???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bottoms Like Frogs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jeremy has something to tell Christine. Meanwhile, Rich gets called out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I completely forgot to update this on Saturday...in my defence it was the half term holiday and I was exhausted. But I didn't want to leave it until next Saturday, so here you go!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere / I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Jake - Jake The Himbo<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>ImHeere -&gt; Shookspeare</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Hey</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Hi!</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Um</p><p>Can I talk to you?</p><p>In person, I mean</p><p>Can we meet up?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Of course! Is everything alright?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Yeah everything’s fine!</p><p>I think</p><p>Idk something’s been on my mind and I wanted to tell you in person</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Is it serious?</p><p>As in we should meet up right now I can’t stand it serious?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
...No?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Are you sure?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Idk I don’t think it’s that serious</p><p>You can come over now anyway if you want, though, my dad won’t mind</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I’m on my way!</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
&lt;3</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
&lt;3</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
[tiktok_0.mp4]</p><p>this is a callout post for rich goranski</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
HOW DARE U COME AT ME WITH THIS SLANDER</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
how is it slander if the man speaks the truth?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
i just think frogs are cool ok that doesnt mean anything</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
but dude you’re like...at least a little bit obsessed with frogs</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
IM NOT A BOTTOM</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Keep telling yourself that honey</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
IM NOT!!!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
how are you so sure? do you have experience?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
wouldnt u like to know mikey ;)</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
ew don’t call me mikey when you pretend to flirt with me that’s weird</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
oh sorry</p><p>but if ur asking if ive had sex then yeah obvs</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Im gonna say you cant make assumptions if you were squipped</p><p>Bc you werent able to be your true self</p><p>Plus I know youve only had experience with girls so who knows maybe youre different in bed with a boy</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
wow jenna way to call me single</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Im single too dumbass</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
yeah but u dont want a relationship!!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Most people in this chat are single</p><p>And by that I mean everyone besides Jer and Chrissy</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
ooh she got you there</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
wait hang on</p><p>if people who are obsessed with frogs are bottoms...then what about tops?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
the guy who made that tiktok did a follow up vid about that actually</p><p>he tried to tell us but he died before he could give us his wisdom</p><p>so I guess we’ll never know</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Someone died?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
not literally chris don’t worry</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
I bet tops like swords</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Actually women with swords is a wlw thing</p><p>Also hey you two where have you been?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Talking :D</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Yeah we’re just hanging at mine now</p><p>Where’s Brooke and Chloe?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I heard my name</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
wh,,</p><p>how tf we didn’t even tag you</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I have a sense for when I’m being talked about</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
that’s true</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
yeah no I can believe it</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
@LohstInYou doesn’t share this power unfortunately</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
yes we must go through the troubles of tagging her...how unfortunate</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
…</p><p>@LohstInYou</p><p>Brooke where tf are you?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
hi!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
There you are</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
sorry i was eating and wasn’t looking at my phone :/</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
So uh, now that we’re all here</p><p>Christine and I had a talk about some stuff</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
You guys good?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
No yeah we’re fine!!!</p><p>I love her. Like a lot</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I love you too Jeremy!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
oh shit the L word</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
We said it to each other earlier :D</p><p>Also don’t feel pressured to do anything you don’t want to do Jeremy &lt;3</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
No I wanna do it</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Then I’ll join you!</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
what are you going to do?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
So I’ve been doing some thinking recently</p><p>I mean I say recently but it’s been a while now</p><p>I don’t even know why I’ve been thinking about it anyway but it’s just been sitting in the back of my mind</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
jer you’re rambling</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Right sorry</p><p>Anyway</p><p>I think</p><p>I’m bisexual</p><p>Actually I’m pretty sure I am</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
aw jerry don’t be so nervous we support you!!</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
nice</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
yes!! join me jeremy!!! we can be superior!!!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
I’m proud of you dude</p><p>nothing but love and support for my player 2</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Thanks Micah</p><p>You say that as if I haven’t been bugging you with sexuality questions for the last couple weeks though</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
yeah lol</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
But that’s not all!</p><p>I have also been doing some thinking and I came to the conclusion that I am asexual!</p><p>Less sure on the romantic side but I really like Jeremy so I’m not aro at least :)</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Yes Chrissy!</p><p>We can validate each other even though Im not ace and youre not aro</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Good for you Christine</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
thats two more for the rainbow channel</p><p>michaels gotta do it tho last time i tried didnt go so well</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
fine</p><p>btw I’m proud of you too christine</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Thanks!</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
okay not to be...</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
J A C O B  D I L L I N G E R</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
I’M KIDDING I’M KIDDING i did some research after last time</p><p>i’ll have you know i am no longer a dumbass on main!</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
still a himbo though</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
...brooke c'mon let me have this</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Hey Jer you finally get to know what the muppets reference is</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Oh sweet</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
wait</p><p>how does jeremy know about the muppets reference??</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
…</p><p>No reason dont worry about it</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tiktok Michael sent was a real tiktok I came across (and didn't save, unfortunately) where the guy basically said "I figured out how to tell if someone is a bottom or a top! If they have an obsession with frogs, they're a bottom, and- oh, I'm running out of time-" and the follow up video is real too.</p><p>Would Rich have an obsession with frogs? I don't know, but he does now. I also love the headcanon that he likes space and literature, seems fitting.</p><p>Also I've been considering writing out Jeremy and Christine's conversation, but that'll come down to how busy I am irl, so who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Froyo is a Love Language</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>LohstInYou</b><br/>my love language is froyo :P</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter made me consider adding time stamps, but I know I'd spend way too much time thinking about the specific times and this wasn't supposed to be a serious fic, so...I refrained. But just know that this starts in the morning, and when it moves to DMs several hours have passed!</p><p>Also all the love languages are what I headcanon them to be, if you think differently that's absolutely fine!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - I’m Joking / ImHeere<br/>Michael - Player 1 / RetroMM<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Jake - Jake The Himbo<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Ok so this is random but Im legit curious</p><p>Whats everybodys primary love language?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>i’m pretty fond of french</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Thats...not what I meant</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>oh</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>mines physical touch</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>wait rly?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Woah woah wait hang on a second</p><p>Don’t go continuing this conversation without explaining</p><p>Also Michael don’t text and drive</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I’m in your driveway jeremiah</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Oh shit really?</p><p>Whoops yeah you are ok I’m coming out gimme a second</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>dude you came out like yesterday we know you’re bi lmao</p><p>also what’s a love language?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>So theres this idea that people express love and like to receive affection in different ways</p><p>I say idea its a pretty solid thing</p><p>But yeah different people have different ways that they express love and its good to know what your love languages are in a relationship so you can understand each other more</p><p>Theres like five different types</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yeah mine is physical touch</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>We know, you said</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>my love language is froyo :P</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Froyo...isn’t a love language</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>froyo is totally a love language!!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Nah there’s like,, set types</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>what are the different types then???</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>There’s physical touch, gift giving, words of affirmation, quality time and acts of service!</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>wait christine you know them?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Yeah! And I’m pretty sure my primary love language is gift giving :D</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>I think mine is acts of service, if anyone cares</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>of course we care!</p><p>i’m gonna start doing things for you so you feel loved &lt;3</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>wait how do you know?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Its mostly intuitive</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yeah i think i can tell quite easily for me</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>I took an online quiz a while back :P</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>oh hell yeah i’m gonna do that</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>me too!!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>You should be studying, idiots</p><p>That’s literally the only reason why we came to school early</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>sorry chlo this is more interesting</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>actually i’m here bc i like spending time with you!!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>I think I know what Brookes love language is</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>jake i can tell you right now yours is gift giving</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>i’m still taking the test anyway i wanna see for real</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>bro u dont trust my judgement?? :(</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>you know i do! i just like taking online quizzes</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Michael said mine is probably words of affirmation???</p><p>And his is quality time</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>why doesnt he tell us himself?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>He’s currently driving us to school</p><p>You know. Like how you should be headed to school</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>bitch im on the bus i can do what i want</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Jer I think words of affirmation is quite accurate for you!</p><p>You always blush every time I compliment you it’s adorable ^-^</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Chrissy no stopppp</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Yeah, see? \o/</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>did the quiz i got quality time!!!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Called it</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>survey says gift giving!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>see i told you bro</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>i never doubted you bro</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>bro</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>“Gay” - Michael</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>im bi actually</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>“I know you’re totally bi now you keep telling me” - Michael</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>oh when we get to school im throwing hands</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Hey Chloe you never said what your love language is</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Does it matter?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Yeah! We got everybody elses</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Ok fine</p><p>I’m fairly certain it’s acts of service</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>that’s sweet!!</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>I think the entire concept is sweet ngl</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yeah it gives me an excuse to hug people</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>ha nerd</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>FUCKING FITE ME MICHAEL</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>get to school then dude I’m waiting</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>i still think froyo is a valid love language</p><p>i don’t care what anyone says it’s mine now</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RetroMM -&gt; ImHeere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>JDHFKLSG JER HELP</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>What’s happening?! IS SOMETHING WRONG?!</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>no not really I mean maybe but I sorta just</p><p>ok so you know how jenna was asking about love languages this morning?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Yeah? And half of us didn’t know what she was talking about?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>yeah so it turns out rich wasn’t kidding when he said his was physical touch</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>I mean he said it a lot</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>I know but let me rant</p><p>like I gave him a high five earlier and he literally beamed at me</p><p>and at one point when we were walking to class he kinda just grabbed onto my arm as he was rambling</p><p>and then at lunch we sat next to each other and he ended up just straight up leaning on me as he talked to jake and I don’t think he even realised</p><p>you might have seen that idk</p><p>it’s not just me though he’s almost always latched onto whoever he’s with</p><p>and like,, I knew he could be touchy-feely but I didn’t realise how much until I started looking for it and now I’m hyper aware of every time it happens and I just</p><p>he’s just</p><p>fuck</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>You ok?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>ughhhhhhhhh</p><p>it’s just really fucking CUTE ok like so much of the real him is cute and dorky and I just</p><p>I don’t know how this happened but I just</p><p>I really really really wanna kiss richard goranski</p><p>oh shit</p><p>oh shit I just said that</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Oh shit indeed</p><p>Good for you though dude! You’ve got a crushhhh</p><p>You gonna be ok?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>absolutely not I would like immediate death please</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Hey I mean you know he’s bi and he was basically flirting in the hospital so I think you’ve got a good shot!</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>KILL ME NOW JEREMIAH</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally someone noticed their feelings! And it only took six chapters :)</p><p>Also Jake's primary love language being gift giving/receiving gifts is based off a fic I read! I'll link it if someone asks, but I just loved the idea.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Eight is the Best Number of People</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They play Among Us.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did the hype for Among Us die down a while ago now? Yes it did. Am I posting an Among Us chapter anyway? You bet your ass I am, I love this game. (Real talk I wrote this one a while ago, so it's kinda dated, but I love the Innersloth team so I don't really care. Also I don't know how much it costs in America, it's like 4 bucks in the UK, so I just threw out a number and hoped for the best.)</p><p>TW: They mention killing and death, but it's all in the context of the game, none of it is real.</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere / I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single??? / ThatGuyRich<br/>Jake - JakeyD / Jake The Himbo<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx / Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>ImHeere -&gt; Question</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
There has been a development</p><p>Michael is now aware of his feelings</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I’m not surprised</p><p>Rich was basically hanging off him earlier today</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Ooh! Receipts?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Nah I’m not doing that to my boyf</p><p>Just trust me when I say he is absolutely aware</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
isn’t it /your/ backpack that says boyf?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Yeah but ‘my riends’ doesn’t have the same ring to it</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
I love that the two of you have just embraced that now</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Actually one time I tried to wash it off and it turns out Rich wrote it using permanent marker</p><p>I can’t be bothered to get a new backpack and Michael doesn’t care so it’s just our thing now</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Good for you two!</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
half the time when you walk around it reads “riends boyf” anyway</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Asdfghjkl shit really? I didn’t realise</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
yeah rich used to get annoyed lmao he doesn’t care anymore</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Probably because he likes Michael so hed get jealous if he constantly kept seeing Mike and Jer labelled as ‘boyf riends’</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
...y’know what you’re probably right</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Well that’s his own fault</p><p>Karma sucker</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I love that you’re saying that when he’s not even here</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
we also really need to change the group name</p><p>‘question’ is really uncreative we can do better than that</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I already told you I’m not creative what else do you want??</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
You change it then, Jake</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
nah i’m as bad as jeremy</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Alright hypocrite</p><p>
  <strong>Group name was changed to Operation Watch Rich And Michael Pine For Each Other.</strong>
</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
who did that?</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
no one else was doing it so…</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
While its better than ‘question’ I think its a bit long</p><p>But I have nothing so who am I to judge</p><p>
  <strong>Group name was changed to Operation: Expensive Headphones.</strong>
</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
...who did <em>that???</em></p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
It’s a ship name!</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Love it, love the vibe</p><p>What does it mean though?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Well Michael wears headphones all the time and Rich’s name is...Rich!</p><p>Rich headphones? Expensive headphones!</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Wait thats actually perfect omg</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
now that’s creative</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Thanks! Being in musical fandoms means I see creative ship names a lot and I know how to make them :)</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
chrissy holds all the creativity in our friendship group we must worship her</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Most of us already do</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
@everyone join the dicks vc i wanna play among us</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
bro i would but i don’t have among us</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
neither do i :(</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
its free on the app store!! download it rn</p><p>that goes to all of u ik most of u dont have it</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
aw hell yeah</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
among us on pc is superior</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
that costs money tho</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
it’s only like 5 dollars! support the developers richard</p><p>these people gave me henry stickmin I will absolutely be giving them my money</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
oh shit theyre the same guys??</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
yeah that’s why you can get stick people pets</p><p>and the new map is the toppat airship?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
I actually got among us on my laptop so I could get the pets</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
u assume i have the money</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Do I have to play?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
yes!! theres eight of us thats the best number to have</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
is it actually? also i just finished downloading it</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
same</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
I already had it lol</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I don’t have enough storage, give me a moment…</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
well duh eight is best</p><p>anything below five is kinda fast</p><p>six is alright with one impostor but u gotta beef them up a bit and its still tricky</p><p>seven is too hard for one impostor but too easy for two thats the worst number of people to have</p><p>meanwhile eight is perfect for two impostors!! nine and ten is good too but we dont have that many friends lmao</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
I’ll have you know that I think having eight people in a friendship group is a lot</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
that’s bc we’re lame jer</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
i appreciate the explanation!! but i don’t know what an impostor is :/</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
oh you will</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
I guess I’ll make a game for us bc I’m on pc and most of you are on your phones</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
thanks mikeyyy</p><p>also guys get on the vc its way better when we can talk directly</p><p>i asked at the start of this convo and only jeremy joined none of you respect me</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
fucker I’m also on</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
u were already there u dont count</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I just finished downloading!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
hey chloe if ur still not convinced if ur an impostor u get to kill all of us so u can take out any frustrations u have</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Fine, I’ll join your game</p><p>But only because you keep asking, not for that reason</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
sure chlo</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
alright here’s the room code</p><p>SHGSKL</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
oh shit whats wrong what happened??</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
bitch that’s the code</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
OH WHOOPS</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
idiot</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>
you wound me dude</p><p>also @Shookspeare @YourValentine join the dicks vc its easier pls</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
man we should change that name too huh</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Only admins can do that</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
aw man</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ThatGuyRich -&gt; JakeyD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
yo michaels real smart did you notice that??</p><p>he played us all like a fiddle</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i don’t understand how we kept letting him get away with it</p><p>he was impostor every round except for two of them</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
it was those two rounds he got us to trust him again</p><p>also no offence bro but you were dead like 80% of the time you couldnt do much</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
shit u right</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
but like real talk i got SO excited that one round i was impostor with him</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
that was the only round you were impostor</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
yeah but it was even better bc i was with MICHAEL</p><p>like i knew we were gonna crush it as long as i didnt mess it up and even if i did i knew hed carry us just fine on his own</p><p>but like i didnt wanna disappoint and that drove me through the whole thing??</p><p>getting that double kill on brooke and jer was such a good feeling holy shit i was ecstatic</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
you two have been spending a lot of time together lately</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
hell yeah hes a cool dude to hang around im so glad he gave me another chance</p><p>i love being friends with him he makes me so happy</p><p>obviously ur still my best friend first and foremost but like</p><p>idk how to explain it really i just love being around him and watching him be happy</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
sounds like you like him as something a little bit more than a friend if you ask me</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
i uh</p><p>huh</p><p>guess so</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
yeah?</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
i mean hes really hot and smart and unapologetically himself and i love that so it makes sense really</p><p>cool</p><p>anyway we gotta do that again sometime i know chloe was complaining but i could tell she was secretly enjoying it</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i</p><p>sure dude i’m down</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>
awesome!!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>JakeyD -&gt; Operation: Expensive Headphones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
so there’s been another development</p><p>rich just noticed his crush</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Oh shit</p><p>How did he react?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
literally the virtual equivalent of shrugging and moving on</p><p>i think he wasn’t surprised</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
...You know for some reason that doesnt shock me at all</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rich's opinion on the best number of people is based off my experience playing the game with my friends, obviously you can think differently! But I think in general it's better to have more people, since the game lasts longer and more can happen in one round.</p><p>Also they're both aware of their crushes now, so :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>ImHeere</b><br/>Since when were you such a smooth liar?</p><p><b>JakeyD</b><br/>i’m always smooth</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really like this chapter, and I don't really know why because it's a bit all over the place, but hey, what can you do?</p><p>Usenames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere / I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1 / RetroMM<br/>Jake - Jake The Himbo / JakeyD<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx / Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
wait last night jake said “we should change that name too”</p><p>too??? what other name did you change???</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
we have a play rehearsal gc and it was called ‘play rehearsal’</p><p>i convinced them to call it ‘this is christine’s world we’re just living in it’</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
oh cool</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ImHeere -&gt; JakeyD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Since when were you such a smooth liar?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i’m always smooth</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I mean,,,yeah but I didn’t know you could lie like that</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i just saved our asses, jer, don’t question it</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
You also almost got our asses caught in the first place</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
shush</p><p>also i really hope rich doesn’t come on rn he’s gonna ask why he’s not on the play rehearsal gc</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Oh shit yeah I forgot about that</p><p>Maybe we should make an actual gc and if he asks we can add him</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
good idea</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Play Rehearsal</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added ImHeere to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added Shookspeare to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added xGossipGirlx to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added LohstInYou to the group.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added YourValentine to the group.</strong>
</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
okay!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
Uh? I shouldn’t be here</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i don’t see why you wouldn’t be</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I stopped going because I suck at acting and didn’t feel the need to be there anymore, remember?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
aw shit yeah</p><p>
  <strong>&lt;- JakeyD removed YourValentine from the group.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Play rehearsal group chat? I love it!</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
This was sudden</p><p>Why now?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
i need a fallback in case rich questions my lie about the name change thing</p><p>anyway play rehearsal is a boring name let’s change it</p><p>
  <strong>Group name was changed to This Is Christine’s World We’re Just Living In It.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Aww ^-^</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
That was so forced</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
You lost your smooth dude</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>
Also you know Rich wont see any messages from before he gets added? So you didnt have to go through the trouble?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
...i didn’t know that</p><p>also i didn’t lose my smooth jer how dare you</p><p>i’m changing my name on the server for that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Jake The Himbo</strong><br/>
speaking of name changes</p><p>
  <strong>Jake The Himbo changed their nickname to Smooth Criminal.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
i am a himbo no longer</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
I don’t think that’s something you can choose hun</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
why smooth criminal?</p><p><strong>Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
idk just felt like it bro</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
hang on I’m gonna make it better</p><p>
  <strong>Player 1 changed Smooth Criminal’s nickname to Jakey D, Smooth Criminal.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
i like it</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
How is that better?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
it’s just funnier don’t question it jer</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
I’m really not allowed to question anything today huh</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
wh,, what</p><p>that’s the first time I said that today?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
I was getting yelled at on the play rehearsal gc</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
oh right lol what did you do??</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Uh</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
he questioned the new name</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
oh shitttt</p><p>jer your questioning privileges for today are officially revoked that name’s awesome</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Wtf noooo</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
it’s a celebration of your girlfriend dude how dare you</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
That’s not what I was protesting!!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Oof shits going down in the Heere-Mell household</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ImHeere -&gt; JakeyD</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
Hang on according to your narrative wouldn’t the name have changed yesterday? Not today?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
jer shush he didn’t notice</p><p>also michael took away your questioning privileges you officially have to stop questioning me now</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
I’ll just question you tomorrow then</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>
bold of you to assume any of this will be relevant tomorrow</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>
ooh name changes? i think it’s time i changed mine!</p><p>
  <strong>LohstInYou changed their nickname to Pinkberry.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinkberry</strong><br/>
gotta stay on brand! x</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Wait change it to Pinkberry Stan</p><p>Rich would do that but Rich isnt online rn so I gotta get his ideas out for him</p><p><strong>Pinkberry</strong><br/>
!! yes i am absolutely doing that!!</p><p>
  <strong>Pinkberry changed their nickname to Pinkberry Stan.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>
in honor of you, rich who isn’t here for once</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>
I’m dropping in now to tell you that I am not changing my name</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
damn :/ one day</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
technically I already changed my nickname so you gotta come up with smth good to get me to switch</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Call yourself Headphones that’s what Rich would do</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
...no</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>RetroMM -&gt; ImHeere</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>
don’t you dare use my inability to say no to rich against me</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>
That’s what best friends are for Micha</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
i see the bar is set high</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>
ofc it is my nickname rn is god tier</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
I think I’m gonna keep my name! Jeremy came up with it :)</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>
Wait thats adorable</p><p>My aro heart cant handle this omg</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>
Love ya Chrissy &lt;3</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>
Love you too &lt;3!</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>
my god</p><p>these bitches in love</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>
good for them!!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So in case it wasn't clear, everybody but Michael and Chloe still go to play rehearsal. Christine is obvious and I think it's almost unspoken that Jeremy would keep going, Jenna seemed like a pretty decent actor and it's a chance for her to get attention without having to spread gossip, Brooke is...not great but she seemed to be genuinely trying and I think she'd have fun, I feel like Jake would enjoy play rehearsal once he managed to bypass the idea that he needs to be the best at everything, and Rich would use it as a fun way to figure out who he is again while surrounded by his friends. I figured Chloe wouldn't enjoy it as much and it's not really Michael's thing, but both of them would 100% support their friends from the sidelines.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truth or Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They play truth or dare. Nevermind the fact that it's probably better to play truth or dare in person.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I could have written this one better, but it is what it is. Also, I'm slowly running out of pre-written chapters, so pretty soon updates are gonna get a lot slower, but this will continue! There are things I wanna do that haven't happened yet, and I will make sure they get done.</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single??? / ThatGuyRich<br/>Jake - Jakey D, Smooth Criminal / JakeyD<br/>Brooke - Pinkberry Stan<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>hey guys guess what</p><p>I’m trans</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>We know</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>you told us like two months ago</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>you have a trans patch on your hoodie</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>I bought that patch for you 4 years ago</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>You make a point of telling us at least twice a week</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>ok just making sure you guys knew</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I don’t understand you sometimes</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>neither do i and i love it</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>we know you do bro</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>...</p><p>anyway truth or dare?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>...Why?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>im bored cmon guys</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Rich don’t you have homework to do?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yeah but i dont feel like doing it rn</p><p>homework doesnt stop boredom jeremy it does the opposite</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Ok fair</p><p>I got something due tomorrow morning though so...I don’t have a choice gtg</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>alright see ya</p><p>nobody answered my question tho truth or dare??</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>dare bro lay it on me</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>alright!!!</p><p>...i didnt think this through idk what we can do</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I dare you to change your nickname</p><p>I refuse to continue associating you with the word smooth</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>chlo nooo i’ve only had this nickname for like a day</p><p>also wtf i am absolutely smooth</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Disgusting</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>what!!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>wait wait wait i dare you to let <em>me</em> change ur nickname</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>well i can’t really stop you bc it’s a dare</p><p>goodbye sweet nickname, i’ll miss you</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>If you’ll miss it so much just change it back later damn</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>no a dare’s a dare</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>damn chloe did jake do smth to you recently??</p><p>you keep attacking him</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>No, this is just my normal tone of voice</p><p>We’ve spent enough time together, you should know that by now</p><p><strong>Jakey D, Smooth Criminal</strong><br/>yeah i’m used to it</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>you’ll learn to get used to it too!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>oh</p><p>
  <strong>Is He Single??? changed Jakey D, Smooth Criminal’s nickname to Dickey J.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>...Interesting choice</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>rich what?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Did you just make a dick joke out of Jake’s nickname?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>thats absolutely what i did</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>nice bro i approve</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Better than calling you a smooth criminal, I guess</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>hey...</p><p>you know what i don’t care anymore, someone else truth or dare</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>truth ig</p><p>saves you from trying to think of dares you can do</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>okay uhhhh</p><p>do you have a crush rn and if yes, who?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Oohhhh now its getting serious</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ThatGuyRich -&gt; JakeyD</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>jake</p><p>jake why did u ask that</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>just curious</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>no you did that on purpose didnt you???</p><p>wtf man what if he says no what do i do then</p><p>what if he names someone else?</p><p>jake</p><p>bro dont ignore me</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>bro you’ll be fine dw</p><p>also go back to the server he answered</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Squip Squad</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>don’t really wanna answer that rn BUT</p><p>I’ll tell you a previous crush if that’ll appease you</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>woah can he do that???</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>i’ll allow it</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>ok so</p><p>actually I don’t know if he knows this or not but</p><p>middle school? like the last two years? HUGE crush on jeremy</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Woah</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>To be honest I’m not that surprised</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I mean I was a developing gay struggling with identity issues and he was my only friend at the time so,, not really all that surprising yeah</p><p>but it was kinda devastating when I realised I was crushing on my best friend y’know?</p><p>luckily it passed by like the end of freshman year and let me tell you, when I realised I could look at him and not feel butterflies?? <em>ultimate</em> relief</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>and he never found out???</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>well he might have idk</p><p>but he hasn’t said anything and I never told him so</p><p>I don’t mind him knowing now bc it doesn’t matter all that much</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>that’s good at least</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ThatGuyRich -&gt; JakeyD</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>wtf am i supposed to make of this</p><p>i mean i called the jeremy thing but like</p><p>he doesnt want to answer?? that basically means yes right??? he wouldve just said no otherwise</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>bro</p><p>again - i don’t think you have anything to worry about</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>what</p><p>jake do you know smth??</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>nah that’s just what i think</p><p>just don’t lose your head over it i think you’ll be fine</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>...right</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Squip Squad</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>anyway that’s me done</p><p>truth or dare?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Truth, I have nothing better to do</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>yoooo chloes taking part its a miracle!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Rich</p><p>Shut the fuck up</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>alright, would you makeout with a girl? willingly?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Depends on the girl but yes</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>woah</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>that was,, quick</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>yeah i wasn’t expecting that</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>What? It’s the truth</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>yeah but you answered immediately</p><p>I don’t think any of us were expecting that</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Chloe can I ask a follow up question?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Sure?</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Would you date a girl?</p><p>Like go out with, be partners with, a girl?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Again, it really depends on the girl, but...yeah</p><p>I wouldn’t be against it</p><p>Why is this such a big deal?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>bc none of us were expecting that at all?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>chloe, are you not straight?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>...I mean I guess I’m not</p><p>I’ve never really thought about it</p><p>Usually I’m just attracted to boys but I’d date a girl if she was the right person</p><p>So I guess that makes me not straight</p><p>I don’t know what I’d call myself though</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>that’s fine, labels aren’t strictly necessary</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>so...that’s another one for the rainbow channel?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I mean if you want to add me, sure</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>welcome to the family chlo</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>it’s good to have you!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>man this was not what i was expecting when i started truth or dare</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>What were you expecting exactly? Funny dares that dont work because we arent playing in person?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>...good point</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, I just couldn't handle writing "Jakey D, Smooth Criminal" every single time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Rainbow Channel Roll Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The return of the rainbow channel! Also Jeremy and Michael have a conversation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like the quality of these have been dropping because I don't know what I want from each chapter but I have some ideas now so hopefully they should get better!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - I’m Joking / ImHeere<br/>Michael - Player 1 / RetroMM<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Jake - Dickey J<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - Pinkberry Stan<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>[rainbow-connection]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Ok so I read through the rest of the conversation on the main channel and uh</p><p>I’m kinda curious about something</p><p>So @everyone roll call? With pronouns because this <em>is</em> the rainbow channel after all</p><p>I’m Jeremy, he/him</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>michael he/him</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Christine! She/they &lt;3</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>wait really? I didn’t know that</p><p>it’s cool though absolutely valid</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Yeah, I hadn’t really told anyone yet, but I think it fits! I figured this would be a good time to tell you all ^-^</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Aww love you Chrissy &lt;3</p><p>And I’m <em>not</em> joking, I really need to change my nickname...</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>&lt;3</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>y’all are too adorable</p><p>and jake he/him</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Jenna she/her</p><p>Also yall?? Really??</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>this channel exists for solidarity jenna how dare you judge me here</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Alright</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Yall?? Really??</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>haha you’re hilarious /s</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[rainbow-connection]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Chloe she/her</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>brooke she/her!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>rich and uhhh</p><p>imma get back to you on the pronouns</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>oof gender questioning, that’s a fun time</p><p>want to test anything out?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>uhhhh maybe he/they? i'm not sure tho</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>that’s fine, you can take your time</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>thanks man</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Alright, while we learned some new things there, what was the roll call for Jeremy?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>I just wanted to check and uh...</p><p>All eight of us can access the rainbow channel</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>oh yeah!</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>oh shit you’re right</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Is there a problem with that?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Ofc there isn’t but like</p><p>Now there’s no difference between this channel and the main channel</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>how dare u!!!</p><p>there is a big difference and the difference is that this channel has solidarity(tm)</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>And the main channel doesn’t?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I mean, Jenna literally moved to the main channel to attack Jake earlier, so I think that one’s a free for all</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>...Alright fair</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Another difference is that this channel is called rainbow connection while the main channel is called roosters!</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>y’know with the amount we talk about solidarity, we should really just name this channel solidarity</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>but then it’s not the rainbow channel anymore...</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>compromise: rainbow solidarity</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>absolute perfection going into effect immediately</p><p>
  <strong>Channel name was changed to rainbow-solidarity.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>man. michael has so much power as long as he says something rich likes</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I mean I also hold the power to change all these things myself</p><p>I’m also an admin remember?</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>well yeah but holy shit</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>dude shut up shut the fuck up im not that easy</p><p>rainbow solidarity is a genuinely good name dont come at me</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>We wont, dont worry</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>ImHeere -&gt; RetroMM</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Hey</p><p>So about what you said last night...</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>yeah?</p><p>wait we didn’t talk last night you had hw???</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>No during truth or dare</p><p>I read through the convo remember?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>oh</p><p>yeah that</p><p>...what about it?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>I mean I didn’t <em>really</em> know but...I might’ve had a feeling?</p><p>We spent basically all of our time together so I noticed something was different</p><p>But you didn’t seem...too bothered? So I never asked</p><p>Plus it was during the time you came out and started transitioning so I was more focused on trying to be a good friend</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>it was also during the time slightly after that where you started gushing about christine</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Oh shitttt that must’ve sucked for you I’m sorry</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>nah it’s chill now</p><p>it’s not weird though, right? that I liked you?</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>I don’t think so</p><p>Is the fact that you used to like me currently affecting anything about our friendship right now?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>...not really? since I was able to get over it</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Then I think we’re fine</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>coolio</p><p>I hope you’re not too heartbroken over the fact that I no longer like you like that</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Currently trying not to weep /j</p><p>Ok but actually! You like Rich now! Which is great bc it means you can actually talk to me about your crush like best friends do :D</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>fuckkkk why’d you bring it back to that</p><p>also dude,, your gf’s rubbing off on you man, that last message sounds soooo much like christine it’s ridiculous</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>There’s nothing wrong with that!</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>of course not</p><p>but you’re still a simp</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>HEY</p><p>We made a rule to never say that word in our conversations asshole</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>we only made that rule bc you’re a simp and i can’t help pointing that out to you</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>1) I hate you /j</p><p>2) It’s still an official rule so you have to abide by it</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>fineeee i guess /lh</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Alright now that we’ve dealt with that</p><p>You should act on your feelings</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>no</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Meh worth a shot</p><p>But you do kinda have Rich wrapped around your finger, did you see how quickly he took your suggestion?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>he said he genuinely liked it</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Well yeah it’s a good name but he was <em>quick</em></p><p>Don’t you think so, Mikey?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>dude, don’t call me mikey, it’s weird</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Oh yeah?</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>...i know exactly what you’re implying with that</p><p>stop</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>I mean I’ll stop but like c’mon man</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>ok so maybe it’s cute when he says it stfu</p><p>let’s stop talking about this</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Alright, but you did it so often with Christine, I’m just paying it back</p><p><strong>RetroMM</strong><br/>please no</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So bad news...I'm now officially out of pre-written chapters. But the next one is in the works, and I do have ideas for where I want this to go, so while updates will be slower they will still keep coming I promise!</p><p>Also just to clarify: Christine is a demigirl and Rich is agender, and they will both start being referred to as she/they and he/they respectively from this point onwards by the others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Play Rehearsal My Beloved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>ThatGuyRich</b><br/>ah play rehearsal my beloved</p><p><b>ImHeere</b><br/>That’s Christine’s line</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayo this one's a bit shorter but I do vaguely know where this is going now!</p><p>Also I've decided to get expensive headphones together then bring this fic to some sort of end because it's been real fun but I don't think I can maintain it for much past that - and I do know how this will play out, so it probably won't be too rushed!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - ImHeere / I’m Joking<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - ThatGuyRich / Is He Single???<br/>Jake - JakeyD / Dickey J<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - LohstInYou / Pinkberry Stan<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - xGossipGirlx / Rolan On Down</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> <strong>xGossipGirlx -&gt; This Is Christine’s World We’re Just Living In It</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>This chat has been dead for a bit but it seems genuinely useful so Im bringing it back</p><p>Also interesting how Rich never asked about it</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>he either never noticed or forgot to ask and i’m willing to bet it’s the former</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>well if we’re actually using this chat then we gotta add him! we can’t just leave one member out</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>alright, but we gotta pretend this is a new thing and they didn’t get added several days after the rest of us</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>You got it boss</p><p>
  <strong>-&gt; JakeyD added ThatGuyRich to the group.</strong>
</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>play rehearsal chat?</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>play rehearsal chat</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>ah play rehearsal my beloved</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>That’s Christine’s line</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>well ur not wrong there</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>[my_beloved.gif]</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>that’s just a picture of christine in the locket?</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>Well I dont have any pictures of us in play rehearsal</p><p>Any pics where its obvious anyway, I have plenty pics of you lot being stupid</p><p>And Chrissy is basically the figurehead for play rehearsal in my mind</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>fair play</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Alright, now that everyone’s here I have an announcement!</p><p>Mr Reyes just told me that the cast list for the next play is going up at the end of the week!</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>but we didnt do auditions?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>There’s literally only six of us Rich, he knew who to put where :P</p><p><strong>JakeyD</strong><br/>yeah bro we didn’t do any auditions when we first joined either remember?</p><p><strong>ThatGuyRich</strong><br/>i wasnt really paying attention back then ngl</p><p>but i am now! i promise</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>And that’s all I ask for :D</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>[chrissy_belovd.gif]</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>I’m saving that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Squip Squad</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I’m thinking of starting up a minecraft server for us, who’d join?</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>ME</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>i would!</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>You know I would dude</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>i’d join</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>I haven’t played minecraft in ages...</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>We’ll help you don’t worry &lt;3</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>&lt;3!</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>I would also join but I cant remember my account details so Id have to recover those first or buy a new account</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>that’s fine, we’ll build you a house for when you manage to get on</p><p>anyway that was a resounding yes, so Imma go set that up</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>hey chloe</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Yeah?</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>you didn’t answer</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I don’t have minecraft</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>GASP</p><p>wait does that mean u havent played or u just dont have it rn?</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I’ve never played</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>GASP</p><p>chloe valentine its official im buying you minecraft for your birthday</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>My birthday is several months away</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>call it an early present</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Right</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>server’s set up, feel free to come on</p><p>IP: 689.54.012.663</p><p>and join vc while you’re at it</p><p>chloe and jenna you can come on to just chat if you want</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>wait i just noticed</p><p>who changed the name of the vc?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I did</p><p>jake kinda had a point with the whole name change thing</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>RIP the dicks vc</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>So you came up with ‘gamers’?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>look I’m not that creative</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>yeah we already established that chrissy holds all the creativity</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>we did?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>In the play rehearsal chat</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>#justplayrehearsalthings</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>ewww old meme</p><p>stick to my beloved like the rest of us</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>christine and jenna are you not coming on vc?</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Sorry!!! I’m too busy right now :/</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Yeah Ive got stuff to do</p><p>But feel free to build that house for me</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Yeah me too!</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>of course!</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>I’ll build you a room in my house Christine</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Aww &lt;3</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>&lt;3</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>might fuck around and try to speedrun</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>jake u dont know how to speedrun</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>you don’t know that!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>no ive seen u play minecraft</p><p>you cant speedrun</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>well i’m gonna try!</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Good luck with that</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>[roosters]</strong> </em>
</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>update for chris and jenna: jake has died five times trying to speedrun</p><p>pretty sure he doesnt have iron yet</p><p><strong>Dickey J</strong><br/>stfu yes i do</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>rich I know you have a fucking bed go to sleep we’re waiting for you</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>what if we put our minecraft beds together?</p><p>jk jk</p><p>unless...?</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>go tf to sleep asshole</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please don't try the IP, it's a random number and I don't know what it would lead to or if it would even work as an IP address (I was so tempted to put in 69 or 420 but I held back just this once).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. TO WAR!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>Pinkberry Stan</b><br/>look at this house i’m building ^-^</p><p><b>Is He Single???</b><br/>BROOKE STOP BUILDING HOUSES WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyy sorry I dipped for a bit, I have a bunch of internal exams coming up and a lot of school work so updates are probably gonna be coming out this slowly for a while. But again - I will still bring this to some sort of completion!</p><p>Usernames:<br/>Jeremy - I’m Joking / ImHeere<br/>Michael - Player 1<br/>Rich - Is He Single???<br/>Christine - Shookspeare<br/>Brooke - Pinkberry Stan / LohstInYou<br/>Chloe - YourValentine<br/>Jenna - Rolan On Down / xGossipGirlx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>[flower_house_wip.jpg]</p><p>look at this house i’m building ^-^</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>BROOKE STOP BUILDING HOUSES WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WAR</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Wh</p><p>What</p><p>This server has been up for a week how the fuck are you in a war?</p><p>I just recovered my account too I was gonna join today</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>yes jenna join you can be on my side</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>no the fuck she wont you already have more people than me you cant have jenna too</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I have jer and christine, you have jake and brooke, it’s a fair fight</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>BROOKES BUILDING A HOUSE</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Its a very pretty house, Brooke</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>thank you! i was actually building it for you x</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Well shit guess Im joining whatever side Brooke is on</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>YESSSS</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Wait Michael and Rich are fighting against each other? Unbelievable</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>They started it</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>he stole my diamonds</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>YOU KILLED MY DOG</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>YOU BLEW UP MY FUCKING HOUSE</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Didn’t they live together?</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>not anymore</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>They were living together before I got on?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Uhhh technically?</p><p>I mean Rich was just living with Michael bc he just...didn’t build a house</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>yeah then they had the audacity to blow up that house</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>u cant just kill a guys dog and get away with it</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>it was attacking me!</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>YOU HIT ME YOU DESERVED IT</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T GIVING BACK MY DIAMONDS</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>THAT DOESNT MEAN U HAD TO TAKE DAVES LIFE ASSHOLE</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Dave?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>The dog</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Right</p><p>I’m assuming it’s like this every time you play now?</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Yeah it is <em>loud</em></p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Role playing the war stuff is fun! But when they just keep shouting at each other it’s kinda meh...</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>Oh youre doing roleplay? I definitely want in on this</p><p>I know were gonna be on opposite sides but maybe we can conspire with each other Christine</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Ooh! That sounds exciting :D</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>You probably shouldn’t be talking about conspiring with each other on a chat where everyone can see</p><p><strong>Rolan On Down</strong><br/>You are absolutely right Jeremy</p><p>Chrissy check dms</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Ok!</p><p><strong>I’m Joking</strong><br/>Welp</p><p>My girlfriend is now conspiring with a member of the other side of the war that my best friend declared</p><p>My life is going in many directions and I instigated none of it</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Big words, Jerry</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>EVERYONE WHO CAN PLEASE GET ON THE SERVER AND GET ON VC</p><p>WE GON HAVE A CONFRONTATION</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>xGossipGirlx -&gt; Operation: Expensive Headphones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>Hearing them argue like that is...weird</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Yeah...</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>It’s like watching a divorce happen in front of you but they haven’t even gotten together yet</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>i don’t like it</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>I’m intervening</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Chloe you’re not even on the server</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Just say I’ve been a strange voice you’ve all had in your heads this whole time, I’ve been on the voice channel enough times</p><p>We’re all conspiring together to stop this war now</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>Jenna and I were already trying to do that but we couldn’t figure out what to do...</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>But if we’re all working together, they’ll have to listen</p><p>We outnumber them</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>true!!</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>Wait hang on wheres Jake?</p><p>He needs to be in on this</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>He got swamped with school work</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>also he wasn’t really doing much for the war anyway? he’s still trying to speedrun</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Last time he was on the server he got lost in the Nether and I don’t think he ever got out lmao</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>I dont think it counts as a speedrun if its taken him a week</p><p>Hes just...trying to beat the game at that point</p><p><strong>ImHeere</strong><br/>Shhh we’re letting him have it</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>With Brooke building houses and Jake getting himself lost, I’m starting to think this war was incredibly one-sided</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>That’s why we have to end it!</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>Then its official</p><p>Next time they confront each other, we force them to make up</p><p><strong>LohstInYou</strong><br/>make up and make out x</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>Wh</p><p>Ok while that would be a great added bonus lets focus on the making up part for now</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Squip Squad</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>[roosters]</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>y’all know we weren’t actually mad at each other right?</p><p>like I appreciate the effort you went through but it was all a bit</p><p><strong>Shookspeare</strong><br/>I don’t want to hear you guys arguing whether it’s roleplay or not :/</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>speak for yourself mikey</p><p>u killed dave i meant every word i said</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>No you didn’t shut the hell up</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>if you meant every word then you meant the part about having make up sex too xx</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>BROOKE</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I...</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>BROOKE HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A JOKE</p><p>WTF</p><p><strong>Pinkberry Stan</strong><br/>sorry i couldn’t help myself!</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>guess I’m separating our minecraft beds again</p><p>otherwise brooke’s gonna think we’re having minecraft sex</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>nooo not the minecraft beds</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>it has to be done rich I’m sorry</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>sadge</p><p><strong>Player 1</strong><br/>I’ll get you a new dog to make up for it</p><p><strong>Is He Single???</strong><br/>!! ok im happy</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>xGossipGirlx -&gt; Operation: Expensive Headphones</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong>xGossipGirlx</strong><br/>And everythings back to normal again</p><p><strong>YourValentine</strong><br/>Thank fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I blame this chapter on the fact that I've been watching minecraft roleplay since I was 11. Also the minecraft arc is over now, we're gonna go back to our regularly scheduled programming :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>